


Give Me Your Bra

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender!Levi, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Other pairings might get added in the later chapters, Scientist!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there’s a Russian scientific research base in Antarctica that has <br/>an exclusive bar where women get free drinks and snacks for a specific price. </p><p>The price is certainly not money.</p><p>I hate summaries. </p><p>Rated explicit for later chapter(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly this was a plotbunny by jeagersaurus on tumblr. I don't think anyone wrote about it yet and I found the idea when I saw it on my dash interesting and thought ''Why not?''

The 104th scientist group had headed to Antarctica after being requested for a science project related to some ancient creature which had gone instinct centuries ago but according to research a few months ago when a group of veterans were on an expedition in Africa they managed to find some samples related to that creature, and so they were called over two weeks prior to the current situation.

 

It was a normal day at Titan Science HQ when the ground started shaking, a sound like a roar and cannon balls hitting the ground were heard.

 

’’Is it my imagination or is the ground shaking?’’ Jean inquired.

‘’M-More importantly, do you guys hear that? I-I think I hear a roar’’ stuttered Historia. Cue another roar making her squeak.

 

Hearing Historia say that, the guys listened intently attempting to catch any sounds resembling that of a roar.

 

ROAR!!!!

 

Upon hearing it everyone who was in the laboratory at that time rushed towards the tables, hiding beneath every table available for their lives deciding it might be for the best to wait whatever was happening out.

 

About five minutes later it went completely silent. They waited for about 10 more minutes. As soon as they finally attempted to crawl out from under the tables the lab door was pushed in with great force almost ripping the doors off their hinges.

 

‘’GUYS! LISTEN UP!!! A NEW BAR WITH TASTY DRINKS AND SNACKS WAS OPENED!!!!!’’ Sasha shrieked in delight, drooling with a manic gleam in her eyes.

 

Collective groans were heard upon realizing that it was just Sasha and not some terrorist group attempting to rob the lab and massacre all the workers there. 

 

’’What’s the big deal about a new bar opening? Calm down, it’s just a bar Sasha.’’

 

‘’Nope it’s not!’’ Sasha whined ‘’It’s not like those everyday bars; its payment system is different!’’

 

‘’Calm down and get to work Sasha, you know we are too busy for this shit’’ Jean grunted

 

‘’Oh come on guys, you won’t lose anything if you listen to what she has to say’’ Connie chimed in

 

‘’Not now though Connie, we have a lot of work to do, I wouldn’t mind listening once were done though.’’ Eren sighed.

 

Sasha grabbed his hand maniacal look still occupying her face. ‘’Promise Eren?’’ Sasha inquired dragging out the e in his name. Eren rolled his eyes at her antics ‘’Yeah, yeah. I promise so just let me go and get back to work already’’ Sasha let go of his hands, squealed, rushing to her work space. The grin on her face growing bigger and bigger the closer they got to complete their tasks. By the end of the work day her grin was so big it looked like her face was going to split in half.

 

The guys gulped. After all Sasha being that excited always meant no good something utterly horrifying was about to occur. Last time she had that grin on her face was when she blew the company’s kitchen up when the cooks banned her from entering because she kept stealing food. She had apparently hidden some sort of timed explosives after everyone left the building and set it so that it exploded in the morning when it was about time for people to arrive to work but before anyone had to enter the building as a warning to the kitchen staffs to never oppose her again. It was the most terrifying day in the lives of the 104th science group and because of that day they learned to just never oppose Sasha when it came to food unless they don’t value their lives.

 

So began the three hours long explanation of how the bar works by Sasha Blouse.

 

‘’So, apparently there is a Russian scientific research base here in Antarctica with an exclusive bar. And the funny thing is...’’  Sasha paused for effect ‘’Women get free drinks and snacks in exchange for their bra! Cool right?!’’ She finishes the sentence with a squeal. Heavy silence followed Sasha’s statement. After the silence lasted for more than a minute Sasha finally asked ‘’G-Guys? What’s wrong, you all went silent suddenly.’’ 

 

The guys exchange glances with each other before looking back at Sasha who’s eyes are still shining with excitement with a blank face.

 

’’She wouldn’t, right?’’ asked Berthold.

 

‘’She definitely would’’ Replied Reiner

 

‘’Pfft guys, Sasha would sacrifice her first born for food and drinks not just her bra’’ Added Connie with a breathy chuckle

 

‘’I still can’t believe your dating her Connie’’ Historia mutters under her breath.

 

‘’As they say darling, birds of feather flock together.’’ Added Ymir with a teasing smirk directed at both Connie and Sasha causing everyone beside mentioned duo to snicker.

 

‘’That’s mean Ymir!’’ Whined Connie and Sasha in unison giving Ymir a pouty face and the biggest puppy dog eyes they could muster’’

 

‘’See?’’ Ymir snickered, the smirk on her face growing even bigger.

 

’’Seriously guys, can you think for a moment?’’ Armin voiced sounding rather sceptical. Everyone silenced and gave their attention to the sole genius in their group. Armin took a deep breath then said. ‘’Doesn’t this whole bar sound fishy? What bar takes bras as a payment, what are they even going to do with them; Sasha said that the bar is a part of a scientific research base. What kind of research can bras possibly help them with, it’s not like they can interview them or experiment on them.’’ Armin’s brows furrowed in confusion and apprehension, chewing on his fingernails he adds ‘’What if their a group of perverts who plan using those bras some sort of dirty fantasies they have, or who knows, maybe even kidnap the women who get exchange their bra for a drink or snack.’’

 

 

After a while of Armin’s friends just simply staring at him Connie spoke up

 

‘’Aren’t you being too serious Armin? I mean, I understand where you’re coming from but even if that was the case, about the kidnapping part I mean, we aren’t weak, all of us can take care of themselves, if there is anyone to worry about it would be you and Historia.’’ Armin blushed and tried to come up with a response but Connie continued ‘’But as you know, Historia has Ymir who will protect her with her life and you have Eren you would probably bite off the necks of anyone who try to harm you, not to mention we will be there too, Sasha and I are certainly not weak, nor is Jean or Marco even though Marco never resorts to violence but I’m sure if the situation called for it he would defend himself and us too, so **_if_** something were to happen we will be there to defend each other. No one will have to fight alone’’ Connie finished with a gentle smile plastered on his youthful usually sneaky face.

 

‘’I never thought I will ever be saying this but I have to say; for once I agree with Connie’’ Ymir said, looking thoughtful for a moment before a mean grin took over her features, rising her hands to her face hiding her mouth and nose, eyes wide with mock fear, fake tears forming at the corner of her eyes she added, ‘’the world must be coming to an end’’ letting out a fearful gasp.

 

Everyone just burst out laughing. Sasha rolled her eyes ‘’let’s just go and check the bar out guys, I would like to try the food there before I become forty thank you very much. Now, get your dumb asses moving already’’ She hissed punctuating each word with a maniac glare promising pain to everyone in the room if she doesn’t make it there before the bar closes. Everyone gulped in fear and filed out of the room. They all knew that when it comes to food Sasha, the goofy happy-go-lucky Sasha, could be quite scary.

 

Sasha pushed them all out of the building and led them to her and Connie’s cars were parked, half of the group rode with her and the rest with Connie. And so, they headed towards Survey Corps Research base to check out the rumoured bar.


	2. Not a chapter, important please read.

Hi everyone! I wanted to let you all know that for the past two months or so my laptop has been acting up, overheating and lagging badly then recently it started overheating and turning off just 5 minutes after being on and it takes ages for it to even turn on and load. And because of that all my fics have been on hiatus because I couldn't write with the condition my laptop is in nor get a new one before my mom came back from Egypt because my own bank account doesnt allow paying bills through internet payment so I had to wait for my mom to come back so she would get me a new laptop and I would pay her back, she came back from Egypt this sunday and we will be going to buy a new laptop on monday since we couldnt go earlier because she needed to unpack etc. So unfortunately I won't be able to get started on updates for any of my fics until after we go goid laptop shopping on monday, ill probably get to writing and uploading a new chapter for one or two of the fics that are uploaded on my acc unless something goes badly and the shopping trip wilk have to be postponed.  I'm really sorry for this long wait but things havd been going absolutely horribly for the oast two months. Hopefully things will get better and I won't have to go on any more hiatus.

I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I have been working on it for a while but haven't been able to get it done until today because of a few problems in real life and the fact that I'm working on other fanfic projects and also drawings. 
> 
>  
> 
> info on the other fanfics I'm working on below whether they have been published on AO3 or not -yes I have many other Ereri fanfics which I have started writing but haven't finished or published on here-
> 
> -Sorry about the pause with the other fanfics, but I'm having a serious hardcore writing block that I just can't get over for some reason. So I'm currently on a hiatus with almost all the fanfics I'm working on-


End file.
